A Roleplayed FanFiction
by sesiliah
Summary: From the Crazed Minds of Sesi and Aphy, We Bring You... A Roleplayed FanFiction. A one-of-a-kind fanfiction that has been roleplayed out! The Marauders like you've never seen them before. The seventh year of the marauders how we see it. Guaranteed to be p


**Title: A Roleplayed FanFiciton – From the Crazed Minds of Aphy and Sesi**

Chapter One: Sirius and Lily: Best Friends Forever!... well, no, not really.

Note To Admin/Mod:

All the tense changes within this story have their purposes. This was written as a rp with random ooc notes that are in present tense rather than past tense. When tense changes occur, they occured intentionally.

Ooc : Okay so here we are. The date is December 24, 1977. The year is Seventh for the Marauders... welcome to the craziest experience you'll ever... well... experience.

Disclaimer: All the characters are JKR's. All the settings are JKR's. All the crazy plots and randomness and messed-up personalities of the Marauders are ours.

Ahh, Christmas. Was there a better time? No, no siree, no there wasn't. Even Remus Lupin would admit to you he loved Christmastime. It was the morning of Christmas Eve - and Remus had slept in late this morning, and was going to head down to lunch later on. But now, he had other things on his mind. And what were those?

The 26th.

Because, sure enough, two days later, it would be the 26. And for those of you who are insane and looked it up and discovered it the way I have would know that December 26, 1977 was a full moon.

So, naturally, our wolfy wasn't too pleased. In fact, it was shocking that he could feel the happy thought of Christmastime at all. He was already feeling paler and shakier... his auburn hair, which hung, straight, to his shoulders was damp with sweat. His amber eyes, which normally held some happiness and for Aphy's staring into purposes golden flecks held no warmth or pleasance now - in fact, it was quite the contrary.

You see, our favorite werewolf was feeling icky, no matter how much Christmas joy was in the school. He was feeling cold and shaky, sad and grumpy, and had an odd longing to nip at Sirius's arm Sesi: coughｓｌａｓｈcough No, not really. . It was going to be the worst full moon it had been in a long time… he could feel it. He could feel the tingling in his skin beginning, he could feel the pounding of his heart quicken; he could feel it. And he hated the fact that the night of December 26 was going to be the worse it had in a long, long time.

When he had been young, it had been almost unbearably painful. Then, for a pleasant few years, as he had James, Sirius, and Peter's support, it was actually getting better. Is it possible that the better you feel not as a werewolf the better than transformation? Well, NEWTs were coming up this year. –cough-… need I say more? So he was, undoubtedly, stressed out more than usual.

Which is certainly saying something.

Because, need I remind you who his best friends are?

December the twenty-fourth, /gods/ what an annoying day. Now, don't get me wrong, it was /fun/ and everything, but people were held to certain expectations at this point in the year, it seemed. Everyone had to be courteous, and nice, and /jolly/(if that involved getting /fat/, then /forget/ it), and all sorts of other sickeningly-sweet things.

Seventeen-year-old Sirius Black had actually gone to breakfast /early/ this morning, only to find that he really shouldn't have, because if he was late, he may have missed morning post. Trust me, that would have been a /good/ thing.

Sirius was slouched, about as low as he could go, into his chair at the Gryffindor table, glaring contemptuously at a letter that had just been delivered to him by a very scruffy-looking barn owl by the name of "Edgar". It had originally been /his/ owl, of course, but nothing that used to be his really belonged to him any more. No, it belonged to that wretched assortment of people that he had somehow been cursed to have to call family.

It was surprising really, he admitted to himself, that they had bothered to send him a letter at all, but, judging by the content, they really shouldn't have bothered.

Sirius irritably flicked an annoying lock of his lengthening jet-black hair out of his eyes and continued to read, liking it less each sentence he advanced down the page. 'Filth,' 'Scum', 'Don't deserve to even be alive this Christmas,' and all the usual jumped out at him from the parchment, and the further he went, the more he realized… he didn't really care all that much. He had left them back in fifth year, and now he could take care of himself, he had his own money, his own life, and friends. And they had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. That part helped, too.

Cheered by this thought, Sirius nonchalantly took the parchment in two hands, tore in two, then quarters, then eighths, and tossed them into the air, watching them flutter back down onto the table, into his cereal.

ooc : Shredded Paper/Cereal shippers: YAY!

He had more important things to worry about, anyway. Like whether or not to plan the hugest party of the year for tonight, or wait 'till New Years. Definitely more important than blood relations. Heh.

Sigh.

It was all too confusing for Lily Evans.

Brushing away a loose strand of her dark red hair, Lily was heading down the stairs and towards the Great Hall. Breakfast might've been over already for all she knew - after all, she had no clue what time it was. She knew it was Christmas Eve, though, but she honestly didn't care much. Because every year was practically the same. Wake up, get a few gifts (most likely one ..odd.. one from James), get asked out by James, reject him. Mind you, that was her every day schedule. Wake up, eat, classes, asked out by James, reject him, lunch, more classes, sometimes asked out /again/... god, didn't he have a /life/??

But the odd thing was... she felt like... well... she wanted to....

She wanted to say yes. And we all know Lily, and we know that that is very un-Lily-like. So... why? It was so confusing that even the logical Lily didn't understand it. She wanted more than anything to forget about these strange feelings, to forget that she wants to say yes, do her NEWTs, and then get a job, and never see him again... yet...

Another part of her wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Queer, isn't it?

So she was heading down to the Great Hall this morning, walking slowly and steadily, all cozied up in a sweater (a green and red one for Christmas - hey, she has green eyes and red hair... she /sois/ Christmas!! ), and entered the Great Hall.

Her green eyes began to search for a seat that could isolate her from population while still in the same room, but they locked on Sirius. He was ripping up a letter, was alone, and was up early.

All three of those were NOT like him.

So, Lily found her feet walking to him. Dude, that's even more un-Lily-like.

ooc : Lily/ooc shippers: YAY!

"Erm... Sirius... why are you ripping that letter?" Lily asked awkwardly, sitting down and taking a piece of random toast. She broke the toast into little bits and shoved one after the other into her mouth - an odd way to eat toast, but one may assume it is just a space-filler.

"Hmmm?" Sirius felt infinitely better after having destroyed something. True, some might find this particular way of stress-relief mildly-to-moderately disturbing, but for Sirius it was just the right thing. It felt as if an immense weight had been lifted off his shoulders, knowing that his family not only hated him, but that the feeling was mutual, and just--not--/caring/. Beautiful.

Now... what was this? The esteemed Ms. Evans... speaking civilly to him? This was indeed strange, as she seemed to see him as a link to James, and in the strange, messed-up little world of Lily Evans, James's name was taboo.

" 'Cause", Sirius raised his head and smiled easily, glad for someone to talk to, and maybe(for James, of course), be nice and friendly. "It was a steaming pile of dragon dung. My turn for random questions.... why do you look like a one-person Christmas parade?" It was quite amusing, really; a giant, wonderfully-clashing mixture of red and green. Very.....seasonal.

Lily took one piece and just ripped it now, the whole eating thing going away, and she looked back at him. Cause. Seriously, no pun intended, what kind of answer was that? Then he continued. A...steaming pile of dragon dung? Lily's brow cocked up in slight amusement. Dragon dung. Sirius Black couldn't come up with anything better than that? In fact, his next question made her laugh out loud.

"The sweater was a gift last year, Sirius. Nothing else is seasonal. Unless you're counting my hair and eyes, which is unchangeable."

Lily's thin lips twitched slightly into a smile, as she tucked away a loose strand of hair, "Anyway... where are the others? You're never alone." She looked at the ruins of the letter and giggled slightly, "Must've been a /huge/ pile of dung. What was even in it?"

"Seriously, though..." He thought back on the morning, his brow creasing in concentration. Oh yeah! "I got up early. Pete snores like you wouldn't /believe/. " He waved a hand dismissively at the tiny shreds of paper, many of which had settled in his currently very-unappetizing-looking bowl of cereal. "/Huge/ pile of dung. Immense, gargantuan, steaming lumps of dook."

At the Peter snoring comment, Lily raised a brow, popping another crumb of toast in her mouth, "He snores, does he? You're one to talk. You're telling me you don't snore?"

Lily looked at the shreds of paper, a slight frown taking her features, "Who... who was it from?" Well, Lily wasn't sure if she actually wanted that answer. She looked up at Sirius for a brief second, before turning back to the paper shreds. She had the distinct impression Sirius didn't like whoever wrote that letter.

"Nope, completely snore-free. Absolute silence, for at least seven hours a day, bet you didn't think it was possible, didja?" Yeah, he was rambling, but it was fun, so there. To be completely honest, Sirius had no CLUE whether he snored or not, but the guys had never complained before, so he took that as a good sign.

Ah, there it was. The solid, unavoidable, /direct/ question. He had been dodging it before, but clearly, she wouldn't be accepting that anymore. His face fell slightly. Yeah, he told himself he wouldn't let it bother him, but when you had to think about it, it was…different. Icky different, not good different. "My parents. My real ones, unfortunately. Really not the most pleasant people in the world." 'Quick', his mind commanded him, 'say something to show you're not concerned!'

"Erm… I bet they'd even give that sister of yours I've heard so much about a run for her money, imagine that!"

Well, if the person who wrote that letter was someone Sirius hated, he must hate them a lot. More that Snape, like. As he rambled about snoring, Lily's brow went up again. "Riiiight..." she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Oh... well, the question about who it had been had certainly trapped him. Lily was ready to say, 'if you don't want to tell me, it's alright' - when he answered.

Lily raised a brow, "I don't know. My sister's boyfriend is a whale with a mustache that looks like a toothbrush. ooc: Sesi: Because the actor is really strange." Lily giggled slightly, "And he looks like a prune. Can your dad beat that?"

Well, if Sirius wanted to take his terrible family and make jokes about them, she was all ears. After all, making fun of a family member seemed to be something she herself enjoyed doing as well... well, take a look at her sister!!

ooc : OMG. Sirius and Lily actually talking without ripping off each other's heads? Actually having a decent conversation? Well, they can get along. JKR would never use that. But… it makes for a great plot.

Ah, family jokes, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Complaining about his family to James was one thing—why, his parents were practically /saints/, but to someone else who had family troubles? Well, it was a bit different, and he had a whole library of things to say.

"Heh. You think you got it bad, Evans? My dad was a vicious old man, vicious, and /rich/. Strong, too." He winced slightly at the memory of just /how/ strong his father had been. "Completely unreasonable. You can't /imagine/." He gave a hearty laugh, remembering how he had gotten his revenge on his family. "It was always, 'Sirius, don't smash in the walls,' or, 'Sirius! How dare you hang your brother from the roof by his knickers?' Completely irrational, I swear."

ooc : Ooc Remmy: You know, I'm really not liking this. I'm being ignored. I don't like being ignored. Maybe if I turned into a big scary werewolf I wouldn't be ignored. But I'm /always/ ignored because everyone loves Sirius and James but not me, and that's /not fair./

Lily grinned slightly, tucking away a loose strand of her red hair. Sirius Black, one of a kind, that's for sure. Lily liked this, hearing about other families - even if they were terrible... yeah, Lily felt bad for Sirius.

"Well, I guess you beat me then. My sister's the only bad family members I've got - you've got the whole lot of bad family members. Why, I don't know /what/ your father was thinking when he told you not to smash the walls or hang your brother from the roof by his knickers! Though, I'd like to know a few good things I could do to my sister... hang her from her knickers, reckon her whale of a boyfriend would like that?"

Why... talking about her terrible sister was so /easy/ when someone could relate to it! Petunia Evans couldn't stand Lily, because Lily was a witch - literally - and Lily couldn't stand her as well. So all's well.

Good /gods/, Lily Evans, contemplating mischief? 'The apocalypse is truly at hand', Sirius told himself. He'd certainly never seen that before, coming from little ms. Perfect-Head-Girl with the top mark in almost all her classes. Funny, yes. Expected? .......not so much.

"Evans, I'm ashamed of you!" Sirius's eyes widened comically as he flung his arms wide. "/You/ want to exact revenge on your sister? Maybe there /is/ hope for you after all." As if. With an inflamed imagination such as his own, there were many things Sirius could imagine happening, but the idea of Lily having /anything/ to do with pranking, mischief, or other such things that were related with the marauders was laughable, at best.

Lily let a grin tug at her lips, as she shrugged innocently. No, Lily didn't like pranking and stuff - in fact, she was the first one who would yell when someone did a prank. But as we all know, Lily doesn't like Petunia very much. So... using magic against her would be incredibly fun. After all, we've all wanted to hex Petunia from one point or another.

She shrugged, saying, "Only to my sister," with a slight raise of a brow, she added, "I'm still Ms Perfect-Head-Girl with the top mark in almost all my classes." xDD

" I dunno, Evans," Sirius said, grinning wickedly. "I'm not entirely sure you're /ready/ to associate with my level of pranking. After all, I /am/ an expert."

Heh. Sucker. Knowing Evans, she wouldn't be able to bear the thinly-veiled challenge in that remark, as she was well-known to be competitive, and the best at almost everything. It was also well-known that she had little-or-no experience with the noble realm of prankdom. Wow, that sounded infinitely geeky, even in his own head. The guys would almost think he was losing it, wouldn't they? Heh.

Lily leaned back in her chair, raising a brow with a slight smirk. What was he thinking? She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "No." she said, "I don't think so. Even if I did /want/ to be associated with pranking, I wouldn't take advice from you." she grinned, "If I was, I'd be more of an expect, I reckon."

But she shook her head, "No, I'm not a prankster at all, Sirius, so don't get your hopes up. I don't plan to hang my sister from the roof by her knickers any time soon." Shrugging, she added very plainly, "Sorry."

"Quite alright", said Sirius simply, smiling smugly. HOLY ALLITERATION, BATMAN! "I honestly didn't think you were quite ready, anyway. Clearly, you're just not the right type, boring and stuffy as you are..." He drew his words out into a kind of superior drawl, looking at her sideways as he did so. Oh, if only the guys could see this, they'd be /dying/ from laughing so hard.

"Sirius Black!" said Lily with a grin, "Are you trying to turn me into a prankster?" she folded her arms, "Well, I won't be fooled," she couldn't help smiling, though, because it was quite funny the way he knew how to get to her - Lily was ready to yell 'who should I prank to show you I'm better than you?' but of course, since it's Lily, she doesn't. She just... is very carefully about what words she used.

"Well, when we leave school and I'm successful and rich with a good job, we'll see who's laughing," she added, raising a brow.

"Now /Evans,/" Sirius reasoned, " Would /I/ do /that/ to /you/?"----hmm, wait a minute, yes he would. "I was only /saying/, Evans, that you're clearly just not of the right breed. You simply weren't /meant/ to have /real/ fun. Pity, really." Hah! He almost had her, now, he could /feel/ it! Gods, what would James say if he found out that Sirius had almost managed to get /Lily/ of all people to participate in mischief? It would be so amazing. "My condolences, Evans. While you're successful, rich, with a good job, and a dowdy, boring old lady, I shall be off fighting the scum of the world! And still have a life."

Lily raised a brow as Sirius spoke - he was so ridiculous that Lily was actually ready to laugh out loud. As he spoke of her as a dowdy, boring old lady, she shot him a glare - jerk. But Lily just rolled her eyes. After all, who can take Sirius seriously? - no pun intended. Silly Sirius. "Fighting the scum of the world, eh?" she said, a slight grin taking her face, "Well, does that mean you'll have to fight yourself?"

Well, there were times where Lily wished she could participate in the mischief making of certain Hogwarts boys - and of course, in the past seven years, she would admit that she had missed out on 'all the fun' if you will. But, still, when she had a job in the future, she wouldn't regret her decision to study, study, study at Hogwarts whatsoever.

"Me? Scum?" Sirius let out a very loud, very fake gasp, placing a hand delicately over his heart. "Never! I'm squeaky clean and bathe at least once a day! I'm shocked and appalled by your accusations, Ms. Evans!" Hmmm… time for plan B—pretend to concede defeat. "Jeez, Evans, you know, if only you were a /bloke/, you could almost be one of us. However, it's clear that your feminine delicateness just can't deal with it. You're forever doomed to play with dollies and tea-sets. And I thought you had /such/ potential, too."

"Oh, Sirius," she said with a slight sigh, "How pathetic you are..." she giggled slightly, "Squeaky clean?" Lily tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brows in confusion, "Wait - wait- I though that dollies and tea-sets were /your/ favorite toys! And even if I was a boy," she added, with a roll of her eyes, "Why on earth would I /want/ to be one of you? No matter how much...potential I have?"

"Aw, I'm hurt, Evans, I really am. How on /Earth/ did you find out about my secret cache of dollies and antique tea-sets? I'm ruined, I swear." Ah, darn. True, it was only a wild thought, /Lily Evans, perfect on the outside, but what is she hiding?/ But, no. She was too darn righteous. 'One day,' he swore silently, 'I will catch you lowering your standards, and when you do, you'll NEVER hear the end of it!'

Sirius, with an extreme effort at not laughing, flicked his hair back dramatically with his hand. "/Why/ would you want to be one of us? 'Cause, Evans, we're admired, and wonderful, and funny, and for all I know, in some sick, twisted little corner of your mind, you're absolutely /lovesick/ for our little Jamie-poo." Actually, Sirius was not the most perceptive of people when it came to anyone's feelings about anyone else, him being the stereotypical womaniser that he was. He hadn't a clue whether or not what he said was true, only that it had a very good chance of enraging her.

A very good chance? Try definite.

Lily shot him a glare, "See, /that/ is why I've avoided you all these years! You and James, the big-heads of the school! Out of the four of you, Remus is the /only/ decent one! There is seriously something wrong with Peter, the way he trails after you guys. And I CAN'T STAND JAMES! Or you, for that matter!" Lily snapped, then stood, turning a sharp glare to a small Hufflepuff who's jaw was hanging open. "What are /you/ looking at?!" The kid looked away quickly. Smart choice, kid. Mind you... looking at her in the first place was stupid. Even though she's /trestres/ prettty...

ooc: Random Hufflepuff: -closes eyes tightly- What I don't see can't hurt me, what I don't see can't hurt me....WAAH!

Back on track. She stood, and started to walk by, but stopped, taking a few steps back, slapping his cheek, "That's for being a bigheaded, undiscerning, inadequate of knowledge, recriminating jerk!" And she stormed out.

So Lily stormed down the hall, glaring at anyone who passed, up a few stairs, yelling the password to the fat lady who said, "Someone needs to calm down!" and then entered the Common Room, looking over at Remus. For a second, she let go of all her anger to say happily, "Hello, Remus." And then the anger returned, and she stormed back up into her dorm. Remus stared, gaping, jaw-dropped. Huh?

ooc : Ooc Remmy: OMG teenage hormones pmsing Lily Evans.

Sesi: You are so right.

MUM: Well, the living room certainly looks a lot different.

APH: That it does.

MUM: It looks cleaner.

APH: TOO clean. It's like one of those houses in magazines that you'd be afraid to sit in in real life for fear of messing it up.

MUM: Clean is good.

APH: A little clutter never hurt anybody...unless it's pointy

Ooc Remmy: Erm… what was that all about?

Sesi: Nothing. Aphy and I just thought it would be humoric (wait….) to randomly through that in.

Ooc Remmy: I see. Makes sense.

Well… that was expected enough. 'Can't take a joke, that one', Sirius fumed to himself, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. She could hit hard, he'd grant her that. "You forgot rude, insensitive, and unscrupulous!" he called after her in a far more cheerful voice than would be considered decent. She'd get over it eventually. Why had she reacted so harshly, anyway? He had to accuse Remus of being a pouf at /least/ three times a day, and he was at the same level of maturity(mostly) as Lily. He hadn't been slapped by /him/ yet. Very interesting reaction, indeed. They'd almost been getting on well until then.

Ah, well. Women, who could understand them? Sirius shrugged, answering his own question as he returned his attention to the table only to find that his breakfast had long ago been replaced by a plate of biscuits.


End file.
